


The (Im)Possible Dream

by water_bby



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Count D/Leon Orcot if you squint really hard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-05
Updated: 2005-01-05
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: Leon finds D again, in about the last place he'd have suspected....





	The (Im)Possible Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lyric Wheel at the Pet Shop of Horrors Yahoo Group in 2004/2005. Title references Ozzy Osbourne's "I Just Want You."

The new shop looked much like the old, the familiar one, but the bite in the air was enough reminder that this wasn’t Los Angeles. Leon Orcot stared at the door, waiting. It wasn’t quite time yet. But soon. Soon he would see D again.

He was looking forward to the fireworks.

He checked to make sure he still had the very expensive chocolates he’d bought after hearing the local Chicago cop tell the story about the man who’d died from being bitten by his exotic pet spider. He’d have to apologize to Jill for all the bitching he’d done about having to attend this conference. 

After five years, he’d finally found D again, by accident.

When a large family entered the shop, Leon ducked his head and entered in their wake. As soon as he was through the door, he moved toward a dark corner, murmuring reassurances to the Count’s pets as he passed. From here, dropping to his knees and grabbing the hair of the pet who had followed him into the corner, he watched as D and the family disappeared into the back of the shop, 

“No biting, kid.”

Leon Orcot was a detective, a good detective. His conviction that there were no unanswerable questions was as important to him as breathing. After D left, he admitted that he’d been refusing to accept the answers. And the strange, disorienting sight in front of him was simply one of the answers—Leon saw both the strange horned goat and an adolescent boy dressed for a production of _Arabian Nights._

“So, how’s D been? Chicago in January doesn’t seem his sort of thing.” It might be true that there are no impossible dreams, but this event hadn’t even seemed likely enough to dream about.

“Oh, I brought you something.” Leon handed the boy (he was consciously choosing to focus on the human, not the animal—he did better with humans) the packet of jerky he’d picked up on his way to Chinatown, just in case this sharp-toothed pet was around.

“We haven’t been here very long.” The boy looked like he was trying to figure out how to deal with a Leon who simply accepted him.

“Oh. Well, shall we prepare tea? I brought the candy.” Leon started moving in the direction where the tea things had lived in the old shop, enjoying the feeling that, for once, he was not the one feeling out of his depth. He didn’t expect that to last long, but he’d enjoy it while he could.

So Leon made tea, with ample instructions from various of the pets, and waited for D to finish with the family. When the door form the back opened, he sat in his usual spot and watched.

When the Count finally turned from the door, Leon spoke. “Come on, D, you don’t want your tea to get cold.”

“Detective? How....”

“Lieutenant. Conference in town; heard something about a spider. Sit down, D!”

Life was about to get interesting again.


End file.
